Lips of an Angel
by summerfell
Summary: The roles are reversed and Kurama is the one knocking on Hiei's window. Will Hiei answer him? Songfic of Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Kurama x Hiei. YAOI. PENDING A REWRITE.


_This is my first songfic. I'm actually writing this while thinking if I should resign from my current job. *sigh* the writing offers a bit of a distraction while I figure things out in my head._

_Anyway, the story is pure fluff, though I tried to put some plot into it. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!_

* * *

**Lips of an Angel**

Hiei opened the letter he found on his room. In it, five simple words.

"Turn off wards at midnight"

_**Honey why are you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now**_

"Thank you," Kurama said, hopping inside the window of Hiei's room in Mukuro's castle.

"Fox, what are you doing here?" Hiei said.

"I-" Kurama began. "I just wanted to know."

_**Honey why are you crying, is everything okay? I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

"If you're happy."

_**Well, my girl's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on**_

Hiei looked down. He couldn't believe the fox was saying this at this moment.

"Kurama. You went away for 10 years. Now you come back, asking me if I'm happy the day before I get bonded?"

"Answer me, Hiei."

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hHearing those words it makes me weak**_

"You never told me to wait for you."

"I never expected to return."

"So why are you here?"

_**And I never wanna say goodbye. But boy you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel**_

Hiei's temper was rising. How dare this fox. How dare he leave, forcing Hiei to let him go, and when Hiei finally has, he suddenly comes rushing back into the koorime's life?

Hiei looked at the fox, more battle-worn now. But with the same eyes. The same kind eyes that he looked forward to seeing every morning. Even now.

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight. And yes I've dreamt of you too.**_

"Why are you here?" Hiei repeated.

"Yomi has set me free."

_**And does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?**_

Hiei noticed the fox now suddenly looking ashamed. The look on his face made the koorime's heart soften. He crossed the distance between him and the fox in a second, and put his hand on the fox's face.

Kurama looked at him, tears on his eyes.

"Gods, Kurama, what did he do to you?"

_**No I don't think she has a clue**_

Kurama, unable to resist the sudden closeness, grabbed Hiei in a tight hug. He carressed the demon's black hair and buried his face in Hiei's neck.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, I never thought I could be this weak," he whispered.

"Sshhh, " Hiei said, stroking the kitsune's back. "Tell me the truth Kurama."

_**Well my girl's in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on**_

"I left you because of Yomi's call. I had a life debt with him that I needed to repay, so I answered. The favor was too huge, Hiei. He wanted you killed."

Hiei's shock was calmed by the scent of Kurama's hair. How he missed his fox! But he still needed answers so he remained quiet, willing the fox to go on.

"I couldn't. Even for a life debt. I loved you so much. So I had to repay Yomi with another favor - I offered myself. My exclusive personal services as his general, and that agreement was sealed with one rule. I could not see you."

Hiei looked at his fox now, who was red with shame. Hiei tilted his chin so that their eyes met.

How he loved this demon! This demon whose strength and weakness combined for the perfect caring soul, yet always alive with teasing and laughter.

But... he was due to bond with Mukuro the next day, and Mukuro had done nothing but kindness to him, comforting him and taking him in the time of Kurama's loss.

"Kurama, I'm getting bonded to Mukuro tomorrow."

"I know. That's why I'm here. To see if you're finally happy, Hiei."

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name. It sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak.**_

Hiei touched Kurama's face, caressing him this way and that, almost touching his lips against the redhead's. Kurama... he's made the ultimate sacrifice.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye. But boy you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an angel.**_

Making a final decision, Hiei claimed Kurama's lips with his own.

"I'm finally happy now that you're here."

_**Honey why are you calling me so late?**_


End file.
